1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparel, and in particular, neckties having a container or pocket for storing objects such as money or condoms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of AIDS, the concern with the danger of sexually transmitted diseases has increased dramatically. The need to be prepared for sexual activity mandates that a condom be carried on one's person, in readiness for sexual activity. Carrying a condom in one's wallet has the problem that the condom has a tendency to create a telltale circle in the surface of the wallet. Current attitudes are such that the circle tends to be the subject of humor and embarrassment, thus discouraging the practice of being prepared at all times. Moreover, carrying a condom in a wallet subjects the condom package to abuse and can, at the very least, ruin the appearance of the condom package and damage the condom making it unsafe to use. There is a realistic fear that the damaged package indicates that the condom has been ruined.. Most importantly, heat from the body can degrade the condom making unsafe to use.
The prior art is replete with ties having containers or packages for various objects. U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,987, entitled "Tie With Picture Pocket" and issued to Crosier on Dec. 24, 1991, discloses a tie of the four-in-hand variety which features a pocket allowing a photograph to be positioned within the tie and displayed for others to see while it is worn. Because these ties tend to be bulky, they fail to lie as neatly as normal ties, and therefore suffer from substantial aesthetic and functional drawbacks.
Other references in the prior art disclose tie designs having pockets that remain visible while the tie is worn. For instance, Selowsky U.S. Pat. No. 517,769, entitled "Necktie" and issued on Apr. 3, 1894, discloses a tie having a flapped pocket positioned on the ornamental side of the tie. The pocket flap material of this design must match or blend with the ornamental side of the tie in order to preserve its aesthetic appeal. Moreover, in the case of patterned or striped ties, which constitute the majority of the styles worn today, maintaining alignment between the pocket flap material and the principal material of the ornamental side would be critical during the various steps of the construction process. The added attention required to ensure this result would likely increase production costs.
Another disadvantage of this design is shared by the design disclosed in the 5,073,987 patent discussed above: neither design permits a person wearing a necktie to carry a condom discretely. The design in the 5,073,987 patent features a clear window which would openly display the identity of any object carried in the pocket. Although the flapped pocket of the 517,769 patent design would hide the ties contents, its prominent presence on the ornamental side of the tie might prompt questions from the tie wearer's associates about the contents of the pocket.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a tie having a pocket which permits carrying a condom or other object securely and discretely, yet remains aesthetically pleasing. The present invention provides an easier way to manufacture a pocket for a tie, and therefore provide a less expensive manufacturing process than available the tie designs heretofore available.